


Un pacto para vivir

by bilingualpelotuda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, aguante johnlock carajo, empezó como headcanons y acá estamos, no prometo nada, por ahí sube el rating, voy a ir actualizando characters a medida que avance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilingualpelotuda/pseuds/bilingualpelotuda
Summary: Estaban re-descubriendo la felicidad en medio de un departamento despelotado, una hija que criar, mates, pepas y colores.Empezó como Headcanons en Twitter. Me dio ideas.Una serie de One-Shots que ocurren en la versión Argentinizada del departamento B del 221 de la Calle Baker.Mejor dicho: Sherlock situado en Argentina.





	1. En el cual Sherlock y Rosie bailan Rodrigo y despiertan a John.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Para todos ustedes que me hicieron feliz cuando me llenaron el celular de notificaciones! Espero que esto les haga sonreír.  
> Recomendación: Escuchen Rodrigo cuando lean esto. 
> 
> John es "papi" y Sherlock es "papá", por si alguien se confunde.  
> EDIT: typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían pasado cinco años y ocho meses desde que John Watson, llevando en brazos a la pequeña Rosie, había vuelto al famoso departamento B del 221 de la Calle Baker.

 

Habían pasado cinco años y ocho meses desde que John Watson, llevando en brazos a la pequeña Rosie, había vuelto al famoso departamento B del 221 de la Calle Baker.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que ninguno de los tres no durmiera por cuatro noches porque la beba, atacada de fiebre, sólo cerraba los ojitos si el _Padrino Sherlock_ la hamacaba en sus brazos despacito. Sólo Sherlock y nadie más.

John se dio cuenta que Sherlock miraba a la niña como si fuera la más fina de todas las rosas.

John se dio cuenta que de esa misma forma veía él mismo a quien, en ese momento, era su mejor amigo y el padrino de su hija.

Y después de acostarla en la cuna y bajar al living del departamento que habían hecho _hogar,_ John besó Sherlock como si fuera poesía. Sherlock reciprocó como si John fuera la más hermosa de todas las sinfonías.

Sherlock pasó a ser su mejor amigo, _papá_ de su hija, compañero de camino y en la intimidad.  

Habían pasado _cinco años_ y a John todavía no se le pasaba la novedad de decir en voz alta ese último status, de pensarlo y mucho menos de vivirlo. Los fines de semana se despertaba a preparar el mate y compartir unos minutos de paz y charla con el detective en la cama, antes de que _la furia de rizos dorados_ entrara corriendo y riendo al cuarto.

Y a pesar del paso de los años, todos los santos días a la mañana, aparecía ( _bueno_ , al menos Sherlock pensaba que aparecían espontáneamente. Ni la Sra. Hudson ni John tuvieron el corazón de destruir ese pensamiento infantil) en la mesa de la cocina una bandeja con el mate preparado (con un poco de azúcar y una cáscara seca de naranja, se tomaba agridulce como su historia, en la Calle Baker) y unas pepas caseras.

El detective consultivo no fue decepcionado cuando bajó las escaleras y encontró la bandeja. Mientras escuchaba los ruidos mañaneros de Buenos Aires cobrando vida, se llevó a la boca una pepa y siguió el camino hacia su viejo dormitorio. Despacio abrió la puerta y observó al bulto pequeño que dormía plácidamente. Casi (casi) manda al sistema educativo a algún lugar oscuro y la deja dormir. Suavemente se sentó en la cama y extendió una mano para acariciar los rulos rubios que asomaban de las sabanas.

-Rosie. Arriba, Rosie.-Murmuró.

-Cinco minutos.-Respondió una voz aguda, un poco apagada por el recién despertar, antes de darse vuelta.

-Dale, reina, vamos.-Sherlock volvió a pasar una mano grande por los rizos dorados, una sonrisa en la punta de sus labios.

Rosie giró la cara y le dedicó su mejor cara de ofuscada, y procedió a sentarse con la actitud de alguien ofendido.

-Yo no soy _deina_ , yo soy _detectiva consultiva_ y _con-duc-to-da de luz.-_ Recitó la niña, como si lo hubiera escuchado varias veces.

-No, no sos conductora de luz, _sos_ luz.-El detective le sonrió cálidamente a la niña, antes de agarrarla por debajo de los brazos y levantarla a upa.-Vamos a desayunar. Por ahí podemos bailar un ratito antes de ir al jardín.

Rosie acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de quién consideraba Papá y una manito voló a aferrarse de los rulos negros de su nuca, mientras cantaba animadamente:

-Él vivía en la ocho _cuadenta…_

 _-_ ¿Cuarteto? Está bien, cuarteto será.

Mientras Sherlock caminaba con Rosie en brazos hacia la cocina, cauteloso de no tropezar con algún juguete tirado y no hacer ruido para despertar a John, quien había vuelto hace sólo algunas horas de la clínica, la niña preguntó:

-¿Ya están las pepas?

-Sí, _detectiva consultiva_ , te están esperando. ¿Querés mate normal o de leche?

Rosie llevó la mano que no estaba en los rulos de Papá a su pera, como si estuviera enfrentada a una decisión de vida o muerte. Sherlock sabía que para la niña lo era, así que contuvo su risa.

-Normal. ¡Así puedo compartir con vos!

Sherlock sonrió nuevamente antes de depositar un beso en la cabeza su hija. Habían llegado a la cocina, entonces dejó a Rosie en el suelo, no sin antes darle instrucciones de ir a cepillarse los dientes.

Una vez que la niña había regresado, se sentó en su silla y tomó el mate que Sherlock le ofrecía. Este último se había tomado el trabajo de enfriar un poco el agua para que estuviera acorde al gusto (y lengua) de Rosie.

-¿Papi _duedme_?-Rosie le devolvió el mate vacío a Sherlock y luego tomó una pepa calentita. La mitad eran de batata y las demás de membrillo. Bien jugado, Sra. Hudson.

-Sí, Rosie, papi todavía está durmiendo. Recién volvió de la clínica.

-¿Ayudó a alguien con _a-la-cra-nes_?-La nena tenía la costumbre de silabear las palabras difíciles, y a sus padres le parecía una de las cosas más tiernas del mundo.

-No sé, podés preguntarle cuando baje para llevarte al jardín, ¿Te parece?

-Sí. Acordate que hoy la Señoda Hudson me tiene que probar el traje para el acto del 25 de Mayo.-Rosie lo miró con su mejor cara de “esto-es-muy-importante-más-te-vale-no-olvidarte”

Pero Rosie todavía no sabía que tenía su propia habitación en el Ala Watson del Palacio Mental de Sherlock, donde cada detalle sobre su vida estaba permanentemente almacenado. Desde su fecha de nacimiento hasta cómo le gustaba exactamente el mate (el agua tibia a 65º aproximadamente porque si no se quemaba la lengua vivaracha para hablar, una cucharita chiquita de azúcar en cada uno, un pedacito de cáscara seca de naranja, yerba marca Playadito, la nena fina. No se la podía engañar. Cinco años y ya identificaba _yerbas. “Al menos no son doscientos cuarenta y tres tipos de cenizas. No sé de qué te quejás. Lo de rompebolas lo sacó de vos, Sherlock. Pero es hermosa.”_ Dijo una vez Lestrade _.)_

 _-_ Sí, _detectiva._ Me acuerdo. ¿Estás llena? Vamos a vestirte.-Sherlock procedió a pararse y extenderle una mano a Rosie, para que ella la tomara e ir al cuarto.

La nena le estiró los brazos.

-Upa, por favor.-Le dijo, y gracias a Dios (si existía) que Sherlock había aceptado los sentimientos como una fortaleza y no una debilidad, porque en ese preciso instante, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco de alegría y no le pudo negar sus brazos a la nena. ¿Si él mismo se los negaba, qué guía iba a tener Rosie a la hora de buscar su bloguero o bloguera? ¿Alguien seco que le negara _amor_? No. Rosie Watson-Holmes iba a recibir todos los abrazos, mimos y upas que quisiera.

(Por otro lado, Sherlock trataba de borrar de su cerebro el dato de que, algún día, Rosie sería muy pesada para los brazos o él mismo muy avejentado para levantarla.)

Entonces, sin dar más vueltas, la levantó y acunó contra su pecho.

-Vamos, luz. A vestirse.

* * *

 Lo primero que supo John Watson al despertarse fue que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo se habían olvidado que él seguía durmiendo cuando pusieron la música para bailar.

Los dos _hijos de puta_ amaban a Rodrigo más de lo que lo amaban a él, aparentemente. A pesar del repentino despertar, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro: una vez más serían _Sherlock y Rosie_ lo primero que vería al bajar las escaleras. No estaría la soledad esperándolo abajo.

(También habría pepas de membrillo. El agua habría que recalentarla porque seguro Sherlock la habría enfriado para su hija. Habría que cambiar la yerba, si es que alcanzaba. Sherlock posiblemente se había olvidado de comprarla, como siempre.)

John sonrió ante el pensamiento y buscó su remera entre las sábanas. Honestamente le sorprendió lo rápido que la encontró. La mayoría de las veces Sherlock la revoleaba a la otra punta del cuarto. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas por el recuerdo de la bienvenida que el detective le dio cuando volvió de la clínica.

El sonido melódico de la risa de su hija lo hizo detenerse a escuchar y rió despacio cuando a sus oídos llegó la risa barítona de su compañero. No quiso esperar más y apurado bajó al baño a lavarse los dientes.

No tardó demasiado y cuando salió al living, tuvo que quedarse parado en el marco de la puerta a la cocina admirando la escena: Ahí estaba Sherlock (Señor “ _Superior a todos ustedes, manga de boludos”)_ zarandeando en sus brazos a la pequeña Rosie (Señorita “ _solo tomo mate con yerba cara, no traten de engañarme_ ”) cantando casi a los gritos:

-¡Ese vago _atodaaaante!-_ La nena rie cuando Sherlock la revolea para arriba y la atrapa en medio-aire.

-¡Que nunca tuvo un _cospeeeel_!-El detective giró rápido, riéndose cuando escuchó los chillidos divertidos de la nena, y antes de seguir moviéndose de lado a lado, le dio un beso en la cabecita rubia, que ahora tiene el pelo prolijo en dos trenzas hechas a la perfección.

-¡Le puso el pecho de _adanque_!

Dios, John Watson se consideró el tipo más suertudo del universo: un hombre hermoso y una hija hermosa, bailando felices en el living.

Dicho hombre hermoso estaba en el medio de un giro cuando lo vió, frenó en seco mientras le sonreía y lo señaló.

-¡Mirá, Rosie, papi! ¡Buenos días papi, decile!-Sherlock se agachó a dejar a la nena en el piso. Esta salió corriendo hacia John, la remera prolijamente acomodada dentro de la pollerita de su uniforme saliendo en todas las direcciones.

-¡Buenos días papi!-John no perdió tiempo en agacharse para recibirla en sus brazos.- ¡Papá me hizo mates! ¿Ayudaste a alguien con a-la-cra-nes?

El doctor plantó un sonoro beso en el cachete gordito de la nena, cuyos ojos celestes brillaban emocionados porque _papi y papá estaban despiertos y me van a llevar juntos al jardín que día hermoso._

-No, no hubo alacranes, mi vida. Hola, pá.-John, a quién le dolían los cachetes de sonreír, acomodó a Rosie en su cadera y la sostuvo con un brazo, extendiendo el otro para atrapar a Sherlock, que se había acercado, por la cintura.-Buen día.

Cuando se inclinaron para darse un beso de buenos días, una mano gordita se interpuso entre sus bocas.

-¡Besos no, papá! ¡Papi es mío!-La nena puso cara de enojo y apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de John.

-¡Pero yo lo conocí primero!-Reprochó Sherlock, poniendo cara de falsa ofensa, causando que John suprimiera con fuerzas una carcajada.

-¿Celoso porque vos no lo conocés desde que naciste y yo sí?-Recitó Rosie, cejas apretadas en concentración, como si fuera algo que hubiera escuchado varias veces. Sherlock reconoció la cita y miró a su compañero, confundido, quién rápidamente le previó la respuesta:

-La señora Hudson le está enseñando a leer con Mafalda. No la pude contener. Rosie, decile a papá cómo se llama la tortuguita de Mafalda.

- _Bu-ro-cra-cia._

A Sherlock se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que Rosie decía una palabra difícil, y esta vuelta no fue diferente. Todavía faltaba _otorrinolaringología,_ pero _ho-mi-ci-dio,_ para la desgracia de John y cualquier otra persona que no fuera Sherlock, ya estaba aprendida y fluida.

-¡Muy bien! Choque esos cinco.-El detective extendió la mano que la nena chocó alegremente.

-¿Vamos yendo? ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó John, que quería mantener intacta la falta de llegadas tardes al jardín de su hija. No quería que los padres (o "boludos", como a veces los llamaba Sherlock en un dejo de furia) hablaran más de lo necesario sobre cómo criaban a su hija, a pesar de que veían con sus propios ojos que Rosie era viva como ella sola, alegre y según Sherlock más inteligente que los demás niños.

-¿No desayunás?-Inquirió Sherlock, dándose vuelta para ver si quedaban pepas. Efectivamente, las de membrillo (las favoritas de John) estaban casi intactas, salvo por las tres que había comido Rosie.

-Cuando volvemos tomamos mate tranquilos.-John depositó a la niña en el piso.-Andá a agarrar la mochi, luz, que nos vamos.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, no faltaron los que creían que sabían mirar disimuladamente, o los que ni disimulaban.

Tanto John como Sherlock (aunque este último jamás había admitido registrarlas en primer lugar: tan sólo era un hombre llevando con su compañero a su hija al jardín, ¿Tanto kilombo por un pan?) habían aprendido a ignorarlas, pero a pesar del paso de los años, nunca cesaban. Sólo había cuatro matrimonios y una madre soltera que seguían con su vida sin considerar una pareja de dos hombres trayendo su nena al colegio un hecho digno de mirar.

Esos cuatro matrimonios y madre soltera habían llevado a sus hijos a jugar con Rosie a la Calle Baker sin pensarlo dos veces ni sentirse incómodos, mientras los otros observaban con cautela, como si sus hijos fueran a salir _rotos._

Sherlock no entendía por qué: Había convertido el departamento abandonado de abajo en su laboratorio.

-Tengo todo, papis. ¡Ahora váyanse que tengo que ir al jardín!-Les dijo Rosie, mientras John le acomodaba una trencita y Sherlock la remera adentro de la pollera. Siempre impaciente por aprender.

-Beso a papá y papi y se va, señorita.-Le contestó John, agachándose junto al detective al nivel de vista de la nena, señalando simultáneamente su mejilla y la de Sherlock. Su hija les dedicó una sonrisa chimuela (su primer diente se había caído hace algunos días, y el Ratón Perez había pasado generosamente por su propio hogar y los de todos y cada uno de los tíos) y plantó un beso sonoro en cada cachete.

-Los amo mucho, papis.

Sherlock y John (mientras sus corazones estallaban de amor y alegría) plantaron otro beso en cada cachetito apretable de su nena.

-Nosotros a vos, vida.-Cada día esa frase era dicha por uno de los dos, y hoy le tocaba a John.-Anda y divertite. Acordate que si dicen algo de tu familia, educadamente les decís-

-Educadamente les pateo la _en-tre-pier-na._

Silencio.

-¿Sherlock?-John lo miró.

-¿Por qué me mirás a mí?-En la cara del detective se dibujó una sorpresa que a John (quién tenía el privilegio de conocer todas las expresiones faciales de ese hombre loco) le pareció genuina.-Luz, ¿Quién te-

-La _señoda_ Hudson, _obvio.-_ Respondió la niña, sonriente.

-Rosie, si alguien dice algo de tu familia, educadamente les decís que tu familia te ama mucho, no importa nada más que eso, ¿Entendiste?-Explicó John, tratando de contener una carcajada, al igual que su compañero, que casi invisiblemente se estaba mordiendo el labio.

-Sí, papi.

-Ahora sí, vida, andá y divertite.-Terminó Sherlock. Rosie les dio otro beso a cada uno y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, donde la recibió su señorita, quien los saludó con la mano y una sonrisa sincera.-Me cae bien esa educadora.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y esperaron hasta que Rosie desapareciera de vista. Recién entonces John se dio vuelta, tomó a su detective de la mano, y se paró en puntitas a darle un beso corto.

-Buenos días, Sherlock.

El detective se agachó un poco para devolver el gesto y cuando se levantó de nuevo, le regaló a John esa mirada de amor, distinta a la que pertenecía a Rosie. En la de John había siempre algo más. A Rosie la miraba como si fuera una flor bella y exótica, y a John lo miraba como si fuera…el universo entero. Eso era.

-Buenos días, John.

Los padres que miraban se podían ir a cagar. Ambos rezaban por sus hijos, para que no fueran tan absurdos como sus progenitores.

Esto era devoción, lealtad, esto era _amor._

-¿Mates en la cama?-Preguntó Sherlock, entrelazando sus dedos con los de John, quien dio un pequeño apretón.

-Mates en la cama.

* * *


	2. En el cual hay muchos colores.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adentro de la bolsita solamente había unos pedazos de tela y unos potecitos, pero John sentía que llevaba cinco kilos de papas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS/AVISOS DE SENSIBILIDAD: se mencionan autolesión y HIV (sida) 
> 
> IMPORTANTE: CADA AVISO DE SENSIBILIDAD EMPIEZA Y TERMINA CON UNA PALABRA EN NEGRITA. Si no quieren leer esa parte, simplemente busquen la otra palabra en negrita y sigan de ahí.
> 
> ah, otra cosa. la edad de rosie va a variando en cada capítulo, no hay un orden ni cronología. son momentos, nada más. 
> 
> disfruten!

Adentro de la bolsita solamente había unos pedazos de tela y unos potecitos, pero John sentía que llevaba cinco kilos de papas. Le había dicho a Sherlock que iba al Día% de la otra cuadra a comprar yerba, pero seguro Sherlock sabía que había mentido. John agradeció que no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Cambió la bolsita de mano y soltó aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar el detective ante lo que planeaba proponerle: el tipo odiaba a la mayoría de la gente, ¿Meterlo en un rejunte de centenares de boludos?

Hubiera querido poder retrasar la llegada a la calle Baker, pero inevitablemente se encontró en la puerta. Las llaves le temblaron al sacarlas del bolsillo para abrir, y subiendo las escaleras sintió las piernas muy pesadas. La sensación rara en su estómago se evaporó cuando escucho la familiar voz barítona:

-Vamos otra vez. Vos podes. Ho…

John no había ni terminado de pensar su “No, Dios, no” cuando escuchó la aguda vocecita de Rosie.

-Ho…

-Mi…

-Mi...

-Ci…

-Ci…

-Dio.

-Dio.

-¡Muy bien! “¡Homicidio!” Ah, ¡Brillante! ¡Muy bien, Rosie!-John no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de Sherlock, usualmente reservado para casos o para probar cosas nuevas en la ca-

- _¡’Cidio!-_ Exclamó la nena, mientras golpeaba sus rechonchas piernitas emocionada.

John asomó la cabeza y los encontró a ambos sentados enfrente del sillón, Sherlock de espalda a la entrada y por ende sin verlo, pero seguramente dedu-

-Dale, John, pasá. No des vueltas, me pones nervioso.-Dijo Sherlock, sin darse vuelta, agarrando un bloque de color y dándoselo a Rosie.

-Obviamente dedujiste que estaba entrando.-John dejó la bolsa en el sillón (gracias a Dios, le estaba pesando como un secreto) y procedió a sentarse detrás de Sherlock, una pierna a cada costado del detective, apoyó su cabeza en los omóplatos huesudos y lo envolvió con sus brazos.- ¿Homicidio? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No, John, a Rosie le encantan los desafíos. Desafío también sería buena para aprender, ¿O no, nena brillante? ¿No?

Rosie, aún ignorante a la presencia de su papi de tan absorta que estaba en su papá, tomó el bloque y empezó a sacudirlo, riendo fuertemente, antes de tirárselo a la cara a Sherlock.

-… ¿En serio, Rosie?-Sherlock sintió las vibraciones del pecho de John mientras este reía, pero también se traspasaban las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón.- ¿Qué pasa, John? ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? Dijimos que no íbamos a usar juguet-

-No, no, todavía eso no, Sherlock, está la nena…Es…otra cosa. No se cómo-

-John. Decime. Vos mismo lo dijiste, ahora somos…compañeros, nos… decimos todo, ¿no?-El detective se dio vuelta para mirar a John, quién despacio sacó la cabeza del hombro de Sherlock y respiró hondo.

-El sábado que viene es…-John elevó despacio la mirada y la fijó en los ojos sinceros de Sherlock, que parecía genuinamente preocupado- Es la Marcha del Orgullo acá en Buenos Aires. Quiero ir. Bah, no, pará. Quiero que vayamos…nosotros. Con Rosie. Si tenés ganas. Si no, no hay problema, pasa que-

-John.

-Estuve tantos años sin querer admitirlo y acá estoy, abrazado a vos y tenemos una hija preciosa y-

-John, estás derrapando.

-Y quiero ir y echarle a todos en cara el tipo hermoso con el que estoy-

-John, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tranquilizate ¿Querés?-El detective usó sus manos para desenvolver los brazos de John de su cuerpo, y se estiró un poco para tomar a la beba de dos años en sus brazos.- ¿Vamos a ver qué hay en la bolsa, Rosie? ¿Te parece?

La nena río contenta una vez que estuvo acunada en los brazos de quién había empezado a llamar “papá” y llevo sus manitos regordetas a los rizos negros del detective.

-¡Sí, _‘Osie quiede ‘olsa!-_ Exclamó con su vocecita aguda, tirando emocionada de los rulos. La beba había empezado a referirse a sí misma en tercera persona. A ambos les parecían tremendamente adorables las primeras aventuras de la nena en la búsqueda de su identidad, y amaban poder guiarla para ser la mejor versión de ella posible. Que se descubriera. Que amara con fuerza. Que sea libre.

-Sí, vamos a ver...Oooh, ¡Mirá esto Rosie!-Sherlock estiró un brazo con el que agarró la bolsa, y se volvió a sentar en el piso frente a John, la nena entre sus piernas con la bolsita enfrente. Ayudada por Sherlock, Rosie fue sacando todo lo que había dentro: una bandera arcoíris, otra rosa, violeta y azul. También encontraron maquillaje artístico de todos los colores y una remerita como para ella. – Noooo Rosie, ¡Mirá todos estos colores! ¡Mirá que colores tan lindos!

John sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se tuvo que pellizcar para comprobar que efectivamente, estaba despierto, pero sobre todo, vivo.

 _-¡Colodes!-_ Rosie chilló jubilosamente cuando Sherlock se tapó a sí mismo y a John con la bandera arcoíris y volvió a destaparse.

-Sí, luz, colores. Mirá.-Sherlock tomó la bandera bisexual.-Este es papi.-Tomó la bandera arcoíris con la otra.-Este es papá.

John se escurrió las lágrimas con las manos, antes de arrastrarse al lado de Sherlock y darle un beso en el cachete. Este hombre loco. Este hombre loco que le mostraba banderas del orgullo gay a su hija y se las presentaba como “los colores más lindos del mundo”.

-¿Y esta remera?-Preguntó el detective. La nena estaba entretenida jugando con las banderas, por lo que John pensó que quizás esa pregunta era más para él mismo o para John. Sherlock estiró dicha prenda en sus manos y sonrió al ver que estaba teñida con los colores del arcoirís. Tanto adelante como atrás tenía estampado, _“Amo a mis dos papás”._ Las miradas de los dos se encontraron y John se mordió el labio antes de preguntar en voz bajita:

-¿Está bien?

Sherlock contestó apoyando una mano grande en su mejilla y dándole un beso de boca suave, no tan apasionado como quería debido a la presencia de pequeños ojitos en la habitación. No se separaron del todo, ya que sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus narices tocándose.

-Está bien…Qué duda cabe. Rosie, ¿Vamos a marchar?-Sherlock estiró los brazos y atrajo a la nena hacia ellos, quién chilló alegremente.

-Papi.-Rosie apoyó la bandera bisexual en el pecho de John.-Papá.-Le entregó a Sherlock la bandera arcoíris, quien la tomó con delicadeza, como si fuera un tesoro.- _¡Colodes_ lindos! ¡Papi y Papá lindos!

Se besaron un poco más.

Hicieron dormir a Rosie.

Se besaron de nuevo y tantito más.

* * *

 

Rosie levantó unas líneas de fiebre días antes de la Marcha. Sus padres estaban entre ir o no ir, pero la nena parecía tener más ganas que ellos: cuarenta y ocho horas antes, la fiebre cesó. Y entonces, la mañana de la Marcha, se despertaron más temprano de lo usual. Hicieron el amor suavemente, se pusieron la parte de abajo del piyama, bajaron a buscar a Rosie (que por suerte estaba sanita y de buen humor) y la bandeja con mate y pepas. Subieron de vuelta, porque querían y podían y desayunaron en la cama. Durmieron una horita más porque les alcanzaba el tiempo. Bah, John no durmió: en un lado de su torso desnudo tenía a su hija en pañal, sus rizos rubios en la boca. En el otro lado, a Sherlock. Rosie tenía un bracito estirado y la mano enredada en los rulos negros de su papá.

No, John no durmió, se quedó pensando lo feliz que era. 

Cuando se volvieron a despertar y bajaron al living, ya estaba la señora Hudson esperándolos con su IPhone (Dios sabe de dónde lo habría sacado y con qué plata lo habría pagado) y con su cámara polaroid (A este punto preferían no preguntar sobre las cuentas bancarias que tenía en el exterior. Posiblemente era ayudada por Mycroft.) Para inmortalizar el momento todo lo que le permitieran los gigas y el papel de los aparatos.

Sherlock y John parecían ni siquiera notar su existencia mientras se preparaban para ir a la Marcha. Rosie estaba en pañales, jugando a apilar arandelas de colores dentro de su cuna, alegre, las banderas colgadas en las barandas.

-¡Dale, boludo, quedate quieto que si no se te corre!-John y Sherlock apenas podían contener la risa, ya que el segundo no paraba de sonreír (y por ende fruncir las mejillas) mientras John le pintaba la bandera multicolor con el maquillaje artístico que había traído a casa hace varios días.

Sherlock no sacó los ojos de John mientras este último se concentraba en pintarlo. Después no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara cuando le fue el turno de devolver el favor y pintar la bandera bisexual en la cara de su querido John. Entre los dos, como si estuvieran bailando un tango en extrema coordinación, vistieron a Rosie, que lucía orgullosa su remera estampada. Entonces, casi sin notar el flash de la polaroid, se pusieron frente a frente y cada uno le ató al otro su respectiva bandera sobre los hombros.

Estaban re-descubriendo la felicidad en medio de un departamento despelotado, una hija que criar, mates, pepas y colores.

Después de darle un beso a la Sra. Hudson, bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta. Con Rosie a los hombros de John y Sherlock con una mochila con las cosas de la beba colgada para adelante, para que atrás se luciera la bandera.

* * *

 

No estaban esperando semejante concentración de gente. Grupos de determinada orientación sexual que marchaban juntos, otros que se mezclaban, otros llevaban banderas más grandes de a varios, inclusive había camiones con trailers en los que iban más personas. Algunos estaban vestidos de civiles con algún elemento para denotar su orientación y otros tenían vestimentas algo extravagantes. No les importaba, igual.

Varios paraban a felicitarlos a ellos, ya que eran considerados íconos en la comunidad LGBT+ en Argentina inclusive desde antes de hacer pública su relación (“Se llama fanfiction, John” “¿No se cansan de romper las pelotas?” que ironía, ahí estaban, marchando, banderas al hombro) y mimar a Rosie, quien ahora tenía el título de “La Infanta Rosamund de la comunidad LGBT+ Argentina”. Decidieron que no les importaba, si ayudaba a más gente a sentirse bien consigo mismos. Pero que iban que tener que llamar a Molly para que le curara el maldeojo, por toda la atención que la nena estaba recibiendo.

A veces paraban de caminar para mirarse a los ojos, reír y besarse, mientras Rosie chillaba alegre señalando a alguien vestido con plumas o señalar las banderas de colores. Una vez pararon porque los de Crónica los pararon a hacerles preguntas, que contestó John porque Sherlock seguía odiando a los reporteros. Lestrade le sacó una foto a la placa roja de esa tarde: “LOS CHICOS DE EDICIÓN GANARON LA APUESTA: FUERON A LA MARCHA”

Rosie pidió bajar un rato a caminar. Cada uno la tomó de una mano. La foto que les sacaron marchando así de espalda fue la tapa del diario Popular del día siguiente.

Estaban riendo, caminando de la mano con su hija, cuando todo se fue al carajo.

De una calle que cortaba aparecieron opositores vestidos todos de blanco (¿tantos boludos había?) y empezaron a avanzar sobre la multiitud, tratando de dispersarla.

Por varios se oyeron gritos, exclamaciones homofóbicas, insultos, gente llamando a otras personas y el sonido de zapatillas corriendo apuradas. La ola de gente de blanco se precipitó sobre los colores y los dispersó por todas partes.

Después, los de blanco desaparecieron por otra calle. Silencio. Murmuros de “¿Estás bien?”, “Ojalá los pise una lancha”, “No pueden con tanta genialida-

Después todos frenaron en seco cuando dos voces masculinas perforaron el aire con un desesperado:

-¡ROSIE!

* * *

 

La pequeña Rosamund Mary Watson (todavía papi no le había dado a papá los papeles escondidos en un corte en el colchón de su cuna, los que la harían pasar a ser Rosamund Mary Watson- _Holmes_ ) tenía dos años y cinco meses. Le decían Rosie. Armaba oraciones y le pifiaban un poco las erres. Rosamund Mary Watson amaba a sus papás, a sus tíos, los mates de leche tibia y las pepas de membrillo, para horror de Papá Sherlock.

Rosamund Mary Watson se encontraba sola entre desconocidos vestidos de colores. Entonces lloró.

Unos instantes después una señora vestida con un corpiño rosa chicle, una minifalda y botas tipo bucaneras se agachó a la altura de sus ojitos.

-¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Te perdiste? ¿Dónde está tu mami?-La señora tenía una voz un poco ronca pero su tono era para consolarla. Rosie consideró que la señora parecía buena persona, y entonces le contestó:

-Mami no. Papi y papá. ¡Gente con _opa_ blanca!-La nena se llevó su pulgar a la boca para consolarse y llegó a ver a otra chica, más joven, con pelo cortito, vestida con short tiro alto, pupera y _converses_.

-Ah, Moni, la agarraron los pelotudos homofóbicos que aparecen todos los años.-La joven se agachó y le ofreció una botellita de agua.-Tomá, preciosa. ¿La llevamos al camión para que no se aleje más? Seguro todos corren la voz que está con nosotras. Lo podríamos decir por el altoparlante.

-Prince-Empezó a decir Moni, pero la vocecita aguda de Rosie la frenó:

-No _pincesa_. Rosie es e _tectiva y onductoda de luz.-_ La nena tomó el agua que le ofreció la chica más joven y dio unos cuantos sorbos, mientras Moni le escurría con un dedo las lágrimitas.

-…Bueno, ya sabemos que te llamas Rosie, ¿no?-Moni le extendió una mano con uñas pintadas.-Vení, te vamos a llevar a nuestro camión así tus papás te vienen a buscar ahí, y no te alejás más. Ella es Romina. Dale la otra manito.

Rosie decidió que confiaba en las señoras, porque nadie entre toda esta gente era malo: todos querían celebrar algo que ella todavía no entendía muy bien, y sin saberlo, tenía una parte casi central. Entonces le dio una manito regordeta a cada una y empezaron a caminar entre la gente hasta que se asomó un camión decorado con telas rosas, celestes y blancas. También colgaban lazos rojos largos, y si Rosie hubiera sabido leer, el cartel **diría** , _“Trans contra el HIV_ ”

 **-Che,** Rosie…Jodeme.-Romina frenó en seco mientras se acercaban al camión.- ¿Sos Rosie Watson? ¿La nena del detective y el chabón del blog?

-¡Papá y papi! _¡Etective y blog!_ ¡Sí!-Rosie sonrió emocionada mientras Moni la subía arriba del tráiler en el que iban bailando al ritmo de la música personas que parecían igual de buenas y alegres que Moni y Romina.

-¡Chicos, chicas! Miren quién se perdió.-La música bajó un poco, para no aturdir a sus pequeños oídos, y todos se dieron vuelta a saludarla. Respetuosos, no se le tiraran encima y no la aturdieron. Siguieron bailando con la música un poco más bajo, pero reían y pasaban un mate.

Un chico de unos dieciocho años, vestido con camisa blanca, tiradores, pantalón de cuerina y una bandana roja en la cabeza se acercó a ella y le ofreció dicho mate.

-Está frío, ya. Si querés. No… ¿No le hace nada, no, Moni?-Cuestionó, buscando con la mirada a Moni, quien estaba buscando algo en una caja.

-No, no, los mates y los besos no contagian, Facu.-Ante esta confirmación, el chico de nombre _Facu_ le puso el mate entre las manitos. Tenía una sonrisa radiante que podría haber encendido cuatro galaxias y cien mil estrellas. **Pero** Rosie vio las nanas que tenía en los brazos, e hizo lo que más lógico le pareció: Sostuvo con fuerza el mate en un manito y con la otra le hizo mimos.

-Nana. Papi y papá, cuando Rosie se cae y se hace nana, dan bá en nana.-Rosie corrió la manito y depositó su versión de un beso en las cicatrices blanquecinas en los brazos de Facu.- _Buuá._ Listo. ¡Nana se fue! Facu _mejod._

Rosie entonces no entendió por qué Facu respiró de golpe. Los ojos se le pusieron brillantes, miró para abajo, de nuevo para arriba y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Rosie. Ya se me van a ir, las nanas. **-Facu** tomó el mate, se lo pasó a otra muchacha y tomó a Rosie en brazos.- ¿Te gusta Susanita tiene un ratón? ¡Chicos, pongan Susanita tiene un ratón por el parlante!

 **(Años** más tarde, Rosie sigue buscando a Facu en cada Marcha y a veces fuera de ese ambiente. Cuando Rosie tiene diez, un día antes de la Marcha, Moni llama a papi y le dice que Facu está en el hospital. Ese año no marchan. Papá le comparte sangre a Facu, que se sacó demasiada. Rosie, entre lágrimas, le hace jurar a Facu que va a ir a su fiesta de quince en cinco años.

Facu se cura de las nanas y efectivamente, comparten un vals en la fiesta de **quince.)**

John y Sherlock han sentido pánico a lo largo de sus vidas, pero nada se compara a lo que sienten cuando notan que la ola humana (si es que se puede llamar humano a quienes, por odio, deciden disturbar una fiesta de gente buena) se llevó a Rosie.

Sherlock deduce que su hija se desesperó y empezó a caminar, posiblemente alejándose más y perdiéndose en la multitud. La gente que los oye gritar se suma al canto de “¡Rosie! ¡Rosie!” y el único pensamiento que consuela a John es que hace muchísimo tiempo no ve un esfuerzo humano tan grande por otra personita.

Pasan unos veinticinco minutos de pánico y anuncios en los altoparlantes de los camiones de cada grupo (Incluido _Putos Peronistas,_ y Sherlock en el medio del caos le pregunta a John _“¿Qué es un peronista?”_ ) hasta que un tipo de treinta y tantos años, totalmente lleno de músculos por donde sea que se lo mire, aparece vestido en pantalones de cuero tan apretados que se le ven las monedas en los bolsillos y les dice:

-¿Ustedes son John Watson y Sherlock Holmes? Su hija está en el tráiler de los trans contra el sida acá a tres cuadras abajo, está bien, un poco afligi-

Sherlock decide inmediatamente que le agrada este sujeto que comparte cama con tres perros pit bull rescatados de peleas ilegales, un acuario con peces dorados, salió de un alcoholismo hace unos diez años y está sobrio desde entonces, y le gustan los girasoles. Pero sobre todo, sabe dónde está su hija.

-Gracias, capo, Dios te bendiga.-Le dice John, agitado, antes de apretarle el hombro con una mano y tomar la de Sherlock con la otra.

-Gracias.-Apurado, ya que John lo arrastra, Sherlock saca un billete de doscientos del bolsillo de la Belstaff y se lo da al tipo musculoso.-Comprale comida a los perros. Ojalá te vaya bien como payamédico.

El tipo sonríe mientras los ve perderse entre la marea humana.

* * *

 

Su hija no está para nada afligida.

Cuando la ven bailando en brazos de un muchachito con tiradores y detrás de ellos todo un grupo de gente hermosa bailando y cantando al ritmo de _La gallina turuleca,_ John empieza a reírse antes de sacar el celular e inmortalizar el momento en algunas fotos.

Parece estar feliz de la vida con los colitas que le hicieron y decoraron con lacitos rojos. John lee el cartel del tráiler y apenas puede contener una sonrisa. Admira a la gente que, en la adversidad, busca ser feliz y sobre todo, lucha por esa felicidad. El chico de la bandana roja, que tiene a Rosie en brazos, es quien los ve en la multitud y baja despacio. Le señala a sus papás y la deja en el piso. Rosie entra a la carrera y se sube en los brazos expectantes de John, que la aplasta contra su pecho, y Sherlock que completa el otro pan del sanguchito.

-Ay, Rosie, por el amor de Dios casi me muero.-Le susurra papá a la oreja, mientras papi le acaricia la espalda. Rosie se aferra a la remera de John con una mano, y estira la otra para los rulos de Sherlock.

-¿Estás bien, luz?-John no ve señales de lo contrario. De hecho, la nena se separa de sus papás y les dice emocionada:

 **-¡ _Tans_** _conta_ el sida! ¡Son buenos! ¡Me _ieon_ mate! ¡Y botones!-La nena se señala emocionada los prendedores en su remera, uno de la bandera celeste, blanca y rosa que los caracterizaba y otro que decía “Soy un ser humano precioso” -¡Facu es **bueno!**

Dicho muchacho se acercó tímidamente, medio boquiabierto, como si estuviera en la presencia de sus héroes:

-Doctor Watson, un gusto, amo su blog, leo sus historias.-Le extendió la mano a John, quien la tomó y apretó con fuerza y una sonrisa.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Facu. Lo apreciamos mucho.-John podía ver la buena persona que era este chico nomás con mirarlo a los ojos. Era como con Sherlock: estaba en los ojos. El joven pasó su mano a Sherlock, quien también la tomó con fervor.

-Señor Holmes, es genial, lo admi-

-Tuteame, Facundo. Pasate algún día por la calle Baker y dejanos los poemas que escribís. En casa apreciamos la buena literatura.-Las mejillas del chico se volvieron tan rojas como su bandana y los lacitos de Rosie.

-Ehh…espero que no les molesten las colitas que le hicieron las chicas, se las hicieron por la organización y Rosie nos pidió y…nada. Se las dejo. Sigan marchando tranquilos.-Facundo se rascó la nuca, avergonzado de estar haciendo lo que consideraba el ridículo delante de su ídolo de la escritura y el protagonista de los relatos.

-Igualmente, Facundo, muchas gracias por cuidarla, en se-

Rosie le estiró los brazos al chico. John la dejó ir. Facu la tomó con cuidado, como si fuera algo delicado. Para él lo era.

 **-Facu** no más nana.-Rosie apoyó despacio una manito regordeta en la mejilla del muchacho, que sonrió tristemente.

-Facu va a intentar, Rosie. Facu va a **intentar.** Ahora andá con tus papis y divertite.-Esta vez fue Sherlock quien la recibió en brazos. Una vez más le agradecieron al chico antes de alejarse. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos del joven dijeron otra cosa que no fueran elogios. 

* * *

 

Toda palabra se les secó de la boca cuando la vieron.

-Yo no te la po’ creer.-Dijo John, en un hilo de voz. Podría caerse si lo empujaran sólo con la cabeza de un alfiler. Sherlock consideraba que lo había visto todo hasta ese preciso momento. Rosie solamente reía animada desde los hombros de su papi.

-Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad.-Recitó Sherlock, más como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que para darle un sentido racional a la situación.

Ahí, a algunos metros, sentada arriba de los hombros de un muchacho musculoso vestido con un slip de estampado de leopardo, estaba ella: La mítica Señora Hudson, seguramente escrachada para el resto de la historia argentina, levantando un cartel que decía:

“AMO A MIS HIJOS GAYS”

-…¿Cuándo _carajo_ va a entender que NO soy realmente gay?-John miró a Sherlock, que se estaba mordiendo el labio para contener una carcajada que seguramente le costaría una o dos noches de frustración sexual.-¡Tengo una bandera para probarlo!

-Es al pedo, John. Ni te gastes.-El detective puso una mano en la nuca de su bloguero, y se inclinó a besarlo.

El beso sabía a colores.

Nunca se sintieron mejor los colores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah aren't argentinian gays adorable
> 
> proximamente: hay muchos perros


	3. En el cual hay muchos perros y un Homicidio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya está sintiendo en la boca la taza caliente de mate cocido que seguro, como siempre Sherlock le preparó cuando saca la llave de la mochila para abrir la puerta, entra y-  
> Paradita en el descanso de la escalera está Rosie, las manos pegoteadas de pan rallado y sosteniendo-  
> Un cachorrito de pitbull también salpicado en pan rallado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE:   
> TWITTER me cerró la cuenta (o mofftiss mandó a que me la cerraran ahre) y ahora soy @deadedbendrs ! siganme ahí y difundan lo que pasó, muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a recuperar tweets del au y difundir!
> 
> ah respecto a este capítulo:  
> perdón

  

Gracias a Dios, era viernes y salía temprano (temprano siendo ocho de la noche) de la clínica.

Por desgracia, hacía con suerte un grado centígrado y un viento helado que no perdonaba.  

John le rezaba a todos los dioses para que su hija de seis años y su compañero (que a veces parecía de seis, también) no se hubieran comido los pastelitos que Molly había llevado al mediodía. También agradeció haber dejado listas las milanesas antes de ir a trabajar. Ahora sólo tenía que llegar, agarrar una salsa _Knorr_ , queso, hacerlas napolitanas y obligar a Sherlock y Rosie a comerlas.

Era más fácil dicho que hecho.

Cuando bajó las escaleras del subte, en el descanso encontró al señor que todos los días tocaba tango en su acordeón. Ahí estaba hace años. John le sonríe, porque lo conoce desde el 2010, cuando su vida dio un giro de 360º para mejor. El señor le asiente con la cabeza y John sonríe al ver que tiene puesta la bufanda rosada de _Hello Kitty_ que Rosie le regaló hace algunos días.  Recuerda con cariño aquella noche del 2012 en la que Sherlock lo hizo tomar el subte hasta esta estación sólo porque quería escuchar tocar el acordeón a aquel buen hombre.

Sacude la cabeza al recordar que esa noche fue sólo días antes de la Caída.

¿Por ahí quería volverlo a escuchar antes de irse?

Pero ahora eso no le importa. Va a entrar a su casa y encontrar a los dos amores más grandes de su vida, haciendo Dios sabrá que locura.

El subte tardó unos minutos en llegar. John tiene un viaje de diez estaciones, aproximadamente quince minutos. Golpea despacio el pie al ritmo de la guitarra del chico que se sube y empieza a tocar _Nos veremos otra vez_ de Serú Girán , que es la canción que pasaron en el video del primer añito de Rosie, unos meses después de Sherrinford, unos meses antes de su primer beso. John se acuerda de la cara de sorpresa de Sherlock cuando apareció una foto de él balanceando a Rosie en sus pies y se ríe, causando que el tipo de al lado lo mire raro. Si Sherlock estuviera ahí para deducirlo, diría “ _Hace dos meses no la pone. Todos los sábados pone Cerati y lo llora mientras toma champagne barato. Ayer cenó pizza de La Fábrica de Pizzas.”_

El chico de la guitarra sigue tocando con la voz medio raspada. Antes de bajar le deja 10 pesos en la gorrita y sube a la calle con _Nos veremos otra vez_ todavía en la mente. Sonríe cuando ve a los voluntarios repartir mantas y guiso a la red de homeless sabiendo que muchos de los paquetes de lentejas salen del bolsillo de los habitantes del 221B de la Calle Baker.

Ya está sintiendo en la boca la taza caliente de mate cocido que seguro, como siempre Sherlock le preparó cuando saca la llave de la mochila para abrir la puerta, entra y-

Paradita en el descanso de la escalera está Rosie, las manos pegoteadas de pan rallado y sosteniendo-

Un cachorrito de pitbull también salpicado en pan rallado.

-¡Mirá, papi! ¡A este le puse _Homicidio!_ -Dice, la nena que en este momento es la encarnación del diablo, pero vestida con un pijama de patito. John empalidece cuando registra las palabras, colgando apurado las llaves en el llavero. Comienza a subir las escaleras algo agitado mientras les llegan a los oídos los sonidos de ladridos y llantos de perros. Varios perros.

-¿Cómo _Homicidio_? ¿Cómo a _este_?-Su mente está pensando cómo hacer que la muerte de Sherlock parezca un accidente lo más convincentemente posible al mismo tiempo que sigue a su hijita por el último tramo de escaleras y cuando entra al living puede básicamente escuchar cómo su corazón y estómago da un vuelco. Ahí, en su living, hay seis perros más aparte de _Homicidio_ , cuatro en el sillón y dos en la silla de Sherlock. Al menos no estaban en la su-

-Ah, _Marie Curie_ hizo pis en tu silla.-Dice como si nada la niña. John se pone un tono más blanco de ser posible y mira a la perrita chiquita y destartalada que aparenta ser una cruza de yorkshire terrier y alguna otra raza de tamaño mínimo que su hija le señala. La acompaña en la silla de Sherlock una bestia grande blanca y negra, con las orejitas paradas y dobladas en las puntas.-Aquel es _Leloir_ como el Nobel de Quimica del uno, nueve, siete, cero.-Termina Rosie, quien probablemente no sabe ni qué son los Nobel, recitando cómo si alguien se lo hubiera dicho una y otra vez. Y John sabe perfectamente quién le quemó la cabeza a la nena.

-¡SHERLOCK!-Los perros, todos vestidos con abrigos de polar para caninos que sabrá Dios de dónde salieron, levantan la cabeza y mueven divertidos la cola cuando dicho detective aparece en la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo dos tuppers llenos de mate cocido en las manos.

-Ah, hola John, Rosie me convenció de hacer más milanesas para los perr-

-¿Vos estás en pedo?-John levanta las manos en plan “cuándo voy a tener un día 100% normal” mientras Sherlock deja en el piso el mate cocido y los perros bajan a tomar.

-No, estoy sobrio, es que hoy es la noche más fría del año y el riesgo de hipertermia era muy alto.-Le contesta el detective, como si nada y vuelve a la cocina a seguir empanando las milanesas. Rosie lo sigue detrás riendo. John traduce lo que Sherlock quiso decir, como siempre hace: “Hoy es la noche más fría del año y no quiero que pasen frío.” Intenta evitarlo, pero una sonrisa lo traiciona y se le dibuja despacio en la boca. Sherlock es tan humano que duele. Mientras ríe negando con la cabeza, porque su vida es digna de una comedia, John ve que al pequeño _Homicidio_ los perros más grandes le impiden llegar a los tuppers con el mate cocido.

Se da vuelta y mira a la cocina, donde su compañero y su hija se ríen empanando milanesas. Si pudiera guardar el sonido en un frasquito lo haría. Sin pensarlo más, camina hacia el pequeño pitbull, va a la cocina y cierra la puerta. Sherlock le sonríe cuando lo ve y le pasa otro tupper con mate cocido, que John deja en el piso junto con _Homicidio,_ quien toma felizmente.

-¿Nos ayudas, papi?-Le pregunta Rosie y no puede decirle que no a esos cachetitos regordetes.

De un minuto para el otro, están los tres tapados en pan rallado riéndose y John decide que hoy no le va a poner cumbia villera a Sherlock para vengarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Los perros (que John aprendió son _Homicidio_ el pit bull, _Marie Curie_ la mezcla de yorkshire y algo más _, Leloir_ el bestia blanca y negra, _Favaloro_ el blanco sucio y lanudo, _Houssay_ una suerte de ovejero o algo así, _Cortázar_ un viejito marrón que tiene canas en el hocico y un negrito de tamaño medio que el doctor tiene la tarea de nombrar) comen sus milanesas de platos en el piso al lado del hogar mientras ellos tres están sentados en la mesa del living, _Crónica_ sonando de fondo y anunciando a su manera una histórica temperatura (al menos para Buenos Aires) de tres grados bajo cero. Los tres humanos del 221B están todos _emponchados_ y tienen la nariz colorada. Sherlock tiene sentado en su falda a _Homicidio,_ para ayudarlo a comer ya que de nuevo los grandes no lo dejan. A pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de John, a veces Sherlock _se hace el boludo_ y le da al cachorrito un pedacito de milanesa napolitana, cuando en verdad al can le corresponden las normales.

-Tengo el nombre del perro negro.-Le dice a Sherlock después de tomar un sorbo de su jugo Clight de pera.-Copérnico Néstor Mauricio.

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza, inocente a que John acaba de apelar a su falta de conocimiento sobre el sistema solar o política.

-Es largo, pero me gusta.-Sentencia Rosie, que toma de su vaso de plástico que le compró la Madrina Molly cuando la llevó al Parque de la Costa.

-Ah, por cierto, hace mucho frío. Rosie debería dormir con nosot-Empieza Sherlock y John sabe que es una excusa para tener a la nena durmiendo entre ellos dos.

-¿Puede también dormir _Homicidio_ con _nosotos_?-Rosie los mira y John realmente quiere decir que no. Pero hay esperanza y maravilla en los ojos de las dos personas que más ama en el mundo y no quiere romperlo.

-…Está bien. Total. ¿Qué le hace una locura más a la calle Ba-

Y entonces los de Crónica, oportunos como siempre, largan un:

_-¡ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! ¡NIEVA EN BUENOS AIRES!_

-Me cago en to-Comienza John, pero lo interrumpe su hija que salta de su silla y corre a la ventana riendo ajena a todas las penas del mundo.

-¡Miren papis! ¡Nieve nieve nieve nieve! ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Vamos!-Sherlock deja a _Homicidio_ en el piso, no sin antes acariciarle las orejas y darle besitos por toda la carita, causando efectivamente que el corazón de John se acelere de amor. Sherlock Holmes, auto-proclamado sociópata altamente funcional, ama a su hija, a los perros y a John Watson.  

Se escuchan de afuera las risas de todos los que salieron a la calle a jugar como criaturas mientras los Watson-Holmes se abrigan contentos. Meten al cachorrito en una vieja campera de polar de Rosie porque según Sherlock “los demás perros formaron jauría y no aceptan a _Homicidio_ ” lo cual es parcialmente verdad pero también parcialmente excusa para poder colgárselo con la vieja cangurera de Rosie adentro de la Belstaff y seguir haciéndole mimitos en las orejitas. Cuando salen, tan tapados que a Rosie apenas sólo se le ven los ojitos felices de por fin conocer la nieve, Sherlock y John tomados de las manos enguantadas, haciéndole frente al frío que se mete hasta los huesos, Rosie grita de felicidad mientras hace un pequeño muñequito con la nieve que se acumula en el capot de un auto.

La señora Hudson también sale y se queda a unos metros de distancia de sus chicos, sonriente, mientras John escribe con la nieve en otro auto “6 de Julio de 2022”, la otra mano todavía tomada a la de Sherlock, parados debajo de ese farol

Se miran y se ríen.

Los ladridos de un cachorrito y las risas de su hija es la escenografía perfecta para besarse. Entonces lo hacen.

Cuando se separan, John entre risas sacude los copos de nieve que se acumulan en la marea de rulos negros de su querido y este último con la mano quita los que se posaron en el gorro de lana de John.

Del balcón de uno de los departamentos del edificio de enfrente, se asoma un loco con un gorrito con pompón, una guitarra y empieza tocar _Pueblo Fantasma_ para todos los locos que se juntan en la vereda a jugar y reír como criaturas.

John hace de cuenta que no escucha a Sherlock cantar bajito los últimos versos, los que dicen _“Soy actor y director, elegí cualquier lugar, ¿Te gusta ese pilar debajo del farol? Vengan tu boca y vos”_

Entonces John se da vuelta y lo besa de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la peor helada, los perros más grandes se van por su cuenta de nuevo a la calle y Sherlock comienza a dejarles mate cocido y pedacitos de milanesa en tazones en la puerta.

Pero _Homicidio el pit bull_ se queda, más por Sherlock que por Rosie, aunque todas las noches se sube con ella a la cama. Cuando empieza a crecer y definitivamente concordar físicamente con la fama de “violentos” de la raza, John le dice a Sherlock _“Si apenas le gruñe, se va”_

Pero cuando _Homicidio_ tiene aproximadamente un año, un día mientras Sherlock y John están resolviendo un caso, entra un hombre buscando a la nena. Cuando Sherlock deduce (tarde) los planes de su sospechoso, corren despavoridos a la Calle Baker.

Encuentran al perro mordiéndole (más bien desangrándole) el muslo derecho al tipo, quien gritaba de dolor en el piso y a Rosie escondida, sana y salva, en el placar de sus papás.

Al día siguiente _Homicidio_ tiene un collar con una placa que dice la dirección de su casa y unos papeles que lo certifican como de Sherlock, John y Rosie.

Va con ellos a llevar a Rosie a la escuela, se queda las cuatro horas en la puerta y la recibe a la salida. A veces desaparece exactamente dos días y después vuelve. Nunca más de dos días. Su comida favorita son las milanesas y el mate cocido, aunque no le dice que no a uno o dos churros los domingos de facturas. Mira como divertido a Sherlock cuando está frustrado con un caso o al contrario, con la falta de uno. Le levanta con la boca babosa los útiles escolares que se le caen al piso a Rosie y se acuesta al lado del sillón de John si este último se queda dormido, como para cuidarlo. De alguna manera aprender a olfatear cigarrillos y si huele un paquete, se para frente al escondite y ladra hasta que John los saca y reta a Sherlock.

John definitivamente hace de cuenta que no escucha a Sherlock hablarle a _Homicidio_ como a Rosie cuando era bebé, ni lo ve acariciarle las orejas o pegar su frente contra la gran cabeza del pit bull. Sherlock, cuando a veces van al parque Centenario y alguien le pide que se lo lleve, _porque es un pit bull y es peligroso_ , deduce hasta el más mínimo detalle de quien lo haya dicho hasta que se va y los dejan en paz. Sherlock, que le pasa pedacitos de milanesas napolitanas y le compra caramelos de dulce de leche porque sabe que le gustan.

John definitivamente hace de cuenta que no nota que Sherlock quiere al perro.

Durante tres años espera a Rosie en el principio del pasillo para ir a dormir.

Rosie tiene nueve años cuando Sherlock y John vuelven de dejarla en la casa de una amiguita y lo ven en el descanso de la escalera.

Sherlock lo deduce apenas lo alcanzan y _Homicidio_ no se para moviendo la cola para saludarlos. Hay un frenético griterío que incluyen las palabras _“Taxi”,_ _“Lo envenenaron”, “Veterinario”_ y “ _El tipo que se mudó enfrente”_

A pesar de los desesperados intentos de John y Sherlock por mantenerlo despierto en el taxi, simplemente se duerme en la falda del detective y no se despierta.

John, con un nudo en la garganta, hace de cuenta que no ve las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del detective y le dice que él le va a decir a Rosie.

Antes de ir a buscar a su hija de la amiguita, Sherlock va y le grita al tipo que se mudó enfrente. ¿La excusa? _“Me mudé para estar seguro y ese perro es un peligro”._ Lestrade saca a Sherlock de la celda en la que lo pusieron por trompear al bastardo.

Esa noche Sherlock toca el violín y fuma, mientras John, apenas conteniéndose, ayuda a Rosie con la difícil tarea de ir a dormir por primera vez en años sin su fiel _Homicidio._

John deja de _hacer de cuenta_ cuando ellos suben a la cama y al rato escucha los sollozos bajos de Sherlock. Entonces se acerca y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, así por unos minutos o quizás horas, hasta que el agotamiento vence al llanto.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo entierran a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, al costado de una ruta. Quizás a _Homicidio,_ el perro de ciudad, le hubiera gustado tener más verde para correr. Quién sabe.

Hacen el pozo en silencio y Rosie tiembla mientras sus papás lo acomodan ahí, lo tapan y ella planta las margaritas que había comprado. Entonces, Sherlock rompe el silencio:

-Todas las vidas terminan. Todos los corazones se rompen.

Rosie lo mira confundida y John está a punto de gritarle a Sherlock, pero este lo sorprende cuando se agacha al lado de Rosie, le pone una mano entre los omóplatos y le dice:

-Pero el tiempo sana al corazón y este crece...Queré, Rosie, porque el dolor que a veces genera, al final vale la pena.- Sherlock le seca unas lágrimas a la nena para después levantarla a upa. Por ahí ya está un poco grande, pero la nena sin embargo se acomoda en el hombro de papá y a los minutos se duerme.

Cuando vuelven a casa, en homenaje final al perro, comen milanesas napolitanas y toman mate cocido, riendo mientras cuentan anécdotas divertidas de _Homicidio._ A la noche Rosie se despierta y pide dormir con ellos porque se siente sola. Hace años que no lo hace, entonces la dejan y duermen los tres juntos.

Unos meses más tarde todo vuelve a cambiar.

 _Copérnico Néstor Mauricio_ llega acompañado de otra perrita color crema a la que a su vez siguen dos cachorritos negros y una color crema de eléctricos ojos celestes.

Les dan de comer (mate cocido y milanesas) y la cachorrita salta a la falda de Sherlock a pedirle mimos. Cuando se hace de noche, Rosie se está dirigiendo a su cuarto, la cachorra corre para adelantarse y se sienta al principio del pasillo.

Sherlock y John toman aire cuando las ven desaparecer en la pieza.

John al principio dice que no, pero cuando ve a Sherlock hablarle como si fuera una bebita y jugar con sus orejas, alzarla y llevarla a su cara para que la perrita lo lamiera, está decidido.

¿Qué nombre le pone Rosie?

_“‘Tiempo’, ¡porque el tiempo sana al corazón!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LES DIJE QUE PERDÓN 
> 
> ahora en serio perdón por la demora no me fue fácil concentrarme para escribir.   
> les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más fluffy   
> si no saben quienes son leloir y houssay googlen 
> 
> ah miren esto  
> homicidio: http://www.bluefirepits.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/dstrom-1.jpg  
> leloir: https://cdn.petcarerx.com/LPPE/images/articlethumbs/why-mixed-breed-dogs-Large.jpg  
> marie curie: http://us.123rf.com/450wm/garyibsen/garyibsen1511/garyibsen151100007/48307547-perro-mestizo-perro-mestizo-similar-a-la-raza-cairn-terrier-o-un-terrier-australiano.jpg?ver=6  
> houssay: http://img.thrfun.com/img/081/632/german_shepherd_mix_l1.jpg  
> favaloro: http://www.perrosmania.com/images/fotos-raza-komondor.jpg  
> cortazar: https://www.fish4dogs.com/uploads/senior-dog-e1353361879372.jpg   
> copérnico nestor mauricio: http://www.pet-way.eu/wp-content/uploads/hrvatski-ovcar.jpg  
> tiempo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fd/a8/c9/fda8c968b1d0f5103ac6324ac68203b3.jpg
> 
> seguramente Tiempo vuelva a aparecer!


End file.
